Butter & Fairies
by Slover Pink
Summary: Watanuki gets transformed into a girl as punishment for stepping on a fairy, and only a kiss from a certain someone can break the spell. Light Yaoi!
1. The blinding light

Disclaimer: I Do not own the characters of XXXHolic. I do own the creative writing behind this amazing story lol.

Summary: Watanuki gets transformed into a girl as punishment for stepping on a fairy, and only a kiss from a certain someone can break the spell.

**The Blinding Light - Chapter 1**

"It's not strong enough" a whining woman with black long flowing hair sulks. Watanuki, her worker had had it up to his neck with the chores Yuuko had placed for him one after another. After everything he could do to please her, he left with dark bags forming under his eyes due to stress. It got really quiet on his walk back home from Yuuko's place. The street lights hadn't even come and it was _eleven_ at night, something was wrong.

The crickets were louder than normal too. A dark feeling crept up in his mind that this walk would include just about every sinister guest that wanted to feed on the fear of Watanuki. He never really thought that this would be easy alone without Domeki, but little tiny glowing things helped guide him home with an easy feeling. Watanuki fastened his pace and was only a few more blocks from the complex. Running now, he pushed passed the glowing things that circled him annoyingly, and ran up the complex stairs making his way to the second floor.

He looked back only to see the dark blob was closer to him running, than it was while he was walking.

Watanuki grabbed his keys out ready to jam it in the door and escape the unwanted company, when all of a sudden he heard a 'crunch' under his footing. The little dots of lights surrounding him went crazy, blinding him. Watanuki shot his hands around, flinging the things away from him, he nearly tripped falling to the floor as they began attacking him, pulling on his clothes, his hair; they even tried to snatch his glasses away.

But he pushed through them and got the door, unlocking it just as the darkness made a grab for him. Watanuki slammed the door shut hard, not caring to wake up the people next door. He locked it, breathing heavily as he sunk down to the floor.

He took off his shoe to see that it was no firefly, but a fairy.

The next day after finishing school and walking Himawari home, Watanuki felt different somehow. It was as if he was quite not himself. He felt giggly, almost girly. And after explaining what happened last night to Yuuko she all but laughed at him, pointing a finger and grinning which he found quite offense.

"Did you kill it?" Yuuko said spinning the empty sake bottle in her right hand so Watanuki could clearly she that she needed more of it.

Watanuki ignored her, "I think I killed it, but it was still glowing after I'd stepped on it"

"Well, Watanuki …Unfortunately for you there is no mission I know of to help what's about to occur. But of one I do know….like a healing"

"Is it a cure?" Watanuki said, still guessing that what he might get would be something related to a cold.

"It's not a cure, but more or less part of a poem."

It's a poem that needs to be finished, a fairies poem. You must play the last part of it to my knowledge." Yuuko, tried best as she could to not laugh out loud again. Instead she pointed down at the empty rice pan for more onigiri.

* * *

"Did you say a little...punishment?"

Divine punishment was the last words that left Yuuko's mouth that day; well actually except for another request of sake, but 'divine punishment' was the last of the warnings that she's given him. Watanuki went home to sleep it out, maybe tomorrow would be better than today.

Mari and Moro opened the door; smoke like usually filled the room making it harder for Watanuki to do his chores. He felt weaker today.

"They may go easy on you…" Her red eyes seemed to flash as she gulped down the bottle of sake in recorded time. If they had sake drinking contest in the Olympics, Yuuko would win the gold metal, hands down.

"But I didn't do anything. This was honestly was a mistake Yuuko. I was being followed again and, errhhh that dark thingy" He shivered remember the thing that resembled an oozy creation of hell.

Just then Yuuko looked up, her eyes opened wider as if she had found a solution to their problem.

"I know what will help us" Yuuko said.

"What?" Watanuki said.

"Sake"

"Arrgghh" Watanuki could not wait for this day to end.

* * *

He woke up, and that's when it happened.

First thing Watanki noticed after getting up was the extra weight on his chest. Instantly both hands lifted to his chest only find themselves cupping a pair of 'C's' .

Startled, Watanuki yelled out in a voice that was surprisingly high pitched. He felt something tickle the back of his neck, and realized that his hair had grown past his ears. But, being as dense I he was, it to Watanuki a minute to get up to a mirror and look at himself to realize, he'd become a full fledge female.

He still thought it was a nightmare and was dying to wake up, but a knocked on his door snapped him out of his panic and into something worse.

Domeki had been asked by Yuuko, to take Watanuki to school that day.

….Yuuko was official, the **devil**…

TBC


	2. Spell bound

Disclaimer: I don't own anime or characters. I do own the story.

Summary: After stepping on a fairy Watanuki gets transformed into a girl, and only a kiss from a certain true love can ever break the spell.

Chapter 2: **Spell Bound**

"Do I have the wrong place?" Domeki said, looking into the all too familiar face of the boy he knew. Only it wasn't quite Watanuki, because it was a girl. Domeki stepped back to look at the numbers in front of the door. Yep, he had the right place.

"Is this Yuuko's doing?" The stoic boy asked letting himself into Watanuki's small apartment. No matter how it looked, it was down right funny. To bad Domeki wasn't the type to laugh out loud and point a finger because he would've done just that.

His friend ran into the bathroom fetching a pair of scissors out of the drawer. He started chopping off the long inches of black hair that dangled down his shoulders and back. It fell to the ground in clumps, mesmerizing like black ribbons. Domeki almost couldn't pull himself away from the sight.

Already dressed in his school uniform Watanuki grabbed all of his stuff as Domeki held the door for his always angry, and now disturbed friend.

"Don't look at me, don't talk to me, and don't bother me" and with that Watanuki stomped down the stairs and headed to school.

He was so glad Himawari didn't notice anything…yet. Her eyes seem to scan over Watanuki and then she noticed he was wearing a coat over his uniform jacket, not to mention it wasn't the least bit cold today.

"It's so hot today shouldn't you take off your coat?" Himawari giggled tugged on Watanuki's coat. Oh like hell he would. There was no way he was going to expose _those_ things to Himawari-chan. She'd probably have a heart attack seeing her best-friend which happened to be a guy, have _bigger_ boobs than she did. Too boot, Himawari was _big_ in that department which made it twice as worst.

"Ah do you have a cold? Your voice does sound funny today Watanuki-kun." She smiled again, but Domeki helped distract her with a question related to the summer festival coming up soon, and Watanuki wanted lunch to end quickly for the first time ever.

Heck…he just wanted the day to end quickly.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you…" Watanuki shouted annoyed that Domeki hadn't even made a snide comment to him. No remarks, no insults, no nothing??? He simply looked straight ahead as they headed closer to Yuuko's place.

"I'm guessing you plan to get a potion or something?" Domeki finally spoke. He was unknowingly starring at Watanuki's new chest at the moment, but quickly caught himself and turned his gaze elsewhere. He had to admit, Watanuki made a really cute girl.

He was more beautiful than any girl he'd seen before at school. Only Watanuki's signature shouting bought Domeki back to earth from his daze, just in time to catch his clumsy friend trip over a rock.

He was quick to catch Watanuki around the waist, surprised at the lightness of the other boy. Watanuki quickly pulled his way out of Domeki's hold and marched over once again to Yuuko's, only looking back once more to give Domeki an evil glare before he headed inside.

"Good evening" Yuuko said. Watanuki stopped slightly to glance over the new decorations Yuuko had put up before heading his way over into to kitchen. After a late evening of cleaning, doing chores, and serving hot sake, the night became cold and Watanuki was ready for any good news on bringing him back to normal.

Yuuko glanced from her empty sake bottle and looked up into the hopeless eyes of a boy that was really expecting her help. She asked Mari one of her little assistants to bring something from her room. Mari hopped away and came back with six red tickets glittered in her fingers. She bounced over to Yuuko handing them to the witch with a smile that took up the half bottom of her little cute face.

Yuuko quickly nodded at Mari patting her head. The tickets were for a magic show called the Red Opera. Hopefully this show would have something about supernatural beings that would definitely help Watanuki's problem about fairies. It was all she could do for Watanuki since she wasn't allowed to do much without a trade.

The next day at school he decided to hurry and choose someone from class. It could be anyone anyway, any person, any guy or girl. He could have a girl's night out on the town to see the Opera. Or ask one of the boys he always sat with in class to go with him. Only problem is that they might mistake it for a date since he was currently a girl.

Watanuki took a deep breath and asked Miki a boy in his home room class to go with him. Miki was excited to go out with the 'new girl'; and he did take it as a date no matter how much Watanuki didn't want him too. Even afterwards when the night had ended Miki swooped down and place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Watanuki quickly closed the door behind him taking in a deep breath. Miki had really caught him off guard, what if the boy had kissed him on the lips?

That would surely suck. "I hate my life".

TBC (let me know if theres any mistakes)


End file.
